grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Woman in Black
|season = 1 |number = 22 |epnumber = 22 |prodcode = 122 |image = 122-Nick's mom.gif |airdate = May 18, 2012 |viewers = 5.10 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: 'Shark Tank', 'Supernatural' Finales Adjusted Up; 'What Would You Do?' Adjusted Down |writer = David Greenwalt & Jim Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Doppelarmbrust L'esprit ailleurs Schlaftrunk |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Briar Rose |previous = |next = |2012 = X |finale = X }} "'}} is the twenty-second episode of Season 1, the twenty-second episode overall, and the Season 1 finale of Grimm. It first aired on May 18, 2012, on NBC. Press Release SEASON FINALE -- THE SEARCH FOR THE MYSTERIOUS GOLD COINS INTENSIFIES AS THE BODY COUNT IN PORTLAND RISES – MARY ELIZABETH MASTRANTONIO AND BREE TURNER GUEST STAR – As Nick (David Giuntoli) delves deeper into his life as a Grimm, a trail of grotesque murders reignites the search for the elusive gold coins. The arrival of a mysterious woman in black (guest star Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio) begins to get in the way of Nick and Hank's (Russell Hornsby) investigation as extra precautions have to be taken to ensure their safety. Meanwhile, Nick's ability to keep his true nature secret from Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) comes to a tipping point. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Hank Griffin wakes up in the middle of the night, haunted by nightmares of encountering the creature in the woods. The next day, Nick meets Monroe for coffee and worries that despite his stoic exterior, Hank is bothered by his encounter in the woods. Monroe has seen that kind of reaction and warns that most people can't process the knowledge. Nick warns him that Hank also got a good look at Brinkerhoff as he transformed back to human form, and Monroe suggests that Hank might be able to handle it better because he's a cop. As they leave the shop, private investigator Nathaniel Adams takes surveillance photos of them. He then returns to his hotel room, adds the photos to his collection, and calls Akira Kimura, his employer, to tell him that he's found Marquesa, one of the three thieves who came to Portland looking for the three gold coins. At the station, Nick receives an Interpol file on Kimura and is studying it when a tired-looking Hank comes in. Nick tells his partner that Kimura beat a coin dealer in Hamburg, the same dealer that sold the three coins to Sam Bertram in Portland. Kimura has a tattoo of a Viking sigil on the left side of his head, rumored to give the wearer invincibility, and the file notes that Kimura was last seen in Lisbon fourteen months ago. Nick tells Hank that he is not only involved with the killers from but is also a suspect in his own parent's murder. Akira Kimura shows up at Adams' hotel room to look into what happened to his former associates. Adams says that the police found three gold coins within the stomach of a victim, but that these were gone when the body arrived at the morgue. He shows him pictures of Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Renard, but seems pretty sure that Renard has the coins. He asks to be cut into the deal. Instead, Kimura murders him after saying that he no longer needs his help and takes the evidence. Later, a mysterious woman in black is seen spying on him from the shadows. She isn't surprised to find Adams dead and figures he found something that wasn't good for him. Adalind Schade is at a new apartment, mixing a potion. She then feeds it to a stray Siamese cat she's captured, using a saucer of milk. Adalind shows up at Juliette Silverton's veterinary clinic with the stray and claims it's her pet named "Majique", whom she says has been acting sluggishly and seems sick. She mentions that she and Hank have broken up and that Nick does not seem to like her, and she asks Juliette not to mention this to him. Juliette says the cat seems okay but that she would rather keep it overnight to be sure. During the examination, the cat scratches her hand. The cat's eyes soon change entirely to all black, and its tongue is fluorescent yellow. The partners are called to the hotel to investigate Adams' murder, and Wu gives them the background on Adams that they have. Someone ripped out his throat, and Nick confirms that someone else entered the room and rolled the body after Adams died. They find the rental keys for Adams' car and confirm that he had cameras in his trunk. Nick and Hank go back to the station and download the photos from Adams' cameras. They're surprised to discover that Adams was taking pictures of them, Monroe, and Renard, and Nick calls the captain to warn him while Hank organizes security details for his house, as well as Nick's and Renard's. Kimura attacks Captain Renard in his home after ransacking it and murdering his housekeeper, Patty. He knocks Renard unconscious and then interrogates him at knife point. He does not seem to believe Renard when he tells him that the coins were taken from him by Farley Kolt. The interrogation is interrupted when Sergeant Wu and another officer arrive at the door to check on Renard. Kimura escapes after attacking one of the officers, but Hank and Nick easily identify him from Renard's description. Wu is able to track him to the Palms Motor Hotel, where the manager at the desk says that Kimura checked in that morning, paying cash for three days. As Wu and another officer approach his room, they instead find the woman in black leaving. After a brief fight in which she displays impressive strength and agility and jumps off the first floor balcony onto a patrol car, she escapes. Nick talks to Monroe, telling him that Kimura has pictures of both of them and that he may need help bringing him down. He wants to catch this dangerous killer himself rather than kill or arrest him so that he can interrogate him "Grimm-style". In the trailer, Monroe helps Nick look through books and prepares a Doppelarmbrust dart containing a sedative called Schlaftrunk, strong enough to incapacitate the Schakal. Nick goes home and sees Juliette, who says she is not in the mood to cook and has made reservations for dinner. (Actually a set of reservations in each of their names, so they could choose to be late if they like.) Nick notices the bandage on her hand and asks how it happened. When she admits that she was scratched by a cat owned by Adalind, Nick freaks out and insists that she go to the hospital. They get into an argument, and Juliette insists that Nick explain what his problem with Adalind is. He says she is a witch, which Juliette clearly does not buy. Nick finally decides to tell her the whole truth and takes her to the trailer in order to do so. She does not believe him and walks out of the trailer as Nick excitedly is explaining the Wesen and Grimm world. He catches up to her outside in the rain where she says he needs to talk to someone about this, but that someone is not her. Before going home, Nick asks that she come with him to one more place and give him one last chance. They stop by Monroe's home. Monroe is taken by surprise and initially does not want to confirm anything. When he sees the scratch and hears that it was Adalind's cat that did it, he agrees to cooperate. He tells Juliette to prepare herself, turns around, and changes. While he is facing the other way, Juliette faints before she sees him transform. They rush her to the hospital. The doctors are not sure what is wrong. An E.R. doctor states that cat scratches are not usually dangerous, so there could be something else going on with her. He advises Nick to go home as it will take quite a while to run some tests and tells him that he will be called if they know anything. As Nick and Monroe leave, Monroe tells Nick that the doctors will probably not be able to help Juliette and that they will need to find Adalind's cat. They find the cat in Juliette's veterinarian office and take it to Rosalee Calvert's Spice Shop. She says her and Monroe will try to figure out what is wrong by running their own tests on the cat. At the hospital, Juliette suddenly awakes with her eyes having turned entirely black like the cat that had scratched her. Nick stops by Adalind's home to find her gone and everything missing, except for the bowl of half-drank milk she gave her cat. Nick returns home to find it ransacked. He then hears Kimura walking downstairs. He fails to shoot him successfully with the Doppelarmbrust, and the two engage in hand to hand combat. Kimura gains the initial advantage, but Nick manages to subdue him, fueled by his anger over the murder of his parents. Suddenly, the mysterious woman in black shows up. She dodges Nick's attacks, kicks him away, and then quickly finishes Kimura off and knocks him out temporarily by injecting him in the chest with a drug. Nick points his gun at her, but she calls him "Nicky", and he is shocked to recognize her as his "dead" mother. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Schakal *Fuchsbau *Siegbarste (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star." *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (Kelly Burkhardt) was credited last and separately at the end of the episode. *Footage from , , , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Kelly Burkhardt is revealed to be alive. *Farley Kolt is not confirmed to be alive nor dead, though his status is put in doubt. Trivia *Nathaniel Adam's hotel room number was 122, the episode number. This is the first time the season and episode number is referenced. *This episode didn't feature any new Wesen. References fa: فصل1:قسمت 22